The End Of Disney
by GeekyKiki
Summary: Prophecies have been spoken. Friendships have stayed unbroken. But now two different worlds collide. And both have to be allied. Light and Half-Bloods rise together as one. The fight to finally destroy the Overtakers will have begun. Only the magic will lead you on, To fight or Disney shall be gone. (First story in my series) {Originally called "KK & PJO-HoO Crossover!"}
1. Chapter 1

**Hi! This is my first story! It's a Crossover with Percy Jackson and KINGDOM KEEPERS! :D Ridley Pearson! WHY DO I HAVE TO WAIT 56 MORE DAYS FOR KK6! D: D: D: Anyways. Enjoy or an OTK will capture you and put you in SBS. Then Zeus will strike you dead while Poseidon drowns you. Sorry Hades for all the people who don't enjoy! MWAHAHAHAAAA! (I'm freaking myself out by now.)**

CHAPTER 1:

_Percy POV_

"Finally, vacation." Annabeth says. She grabs a book out of her bag and starts to read in the passenger seat.

"What are you reading there?" I ask.

"Harry Potter." She replies.

"Again?" I ask. She is obsessed with those books.

"Yes Percy, _again_." Annabeth rolls her eyes and continues reading.

"Are we there yet? Are we there yet? Are we there yet?" Piper asks. She was a little too excited.

"No Piper. We have about an hour drive left. Unless you want me to speed and get pulled over."

"You know I still think its weird how Chiron reacted when we said we were all going to Disney."

"Maybe because a group of 8 half-bloods have a strong scent." Hazel says.

"No. I see what Annabeth means. He had this weird look on his face." Jason says.

"But Disney is different. There is so much happiness in the parks that no monsters can get in. It's like an evil repellent." Annabeth says.

"Well, I don't really care. All I want to do is ride some rides!" Leo says while jumping up and down in his seat.

"Well I wanna see the DHIs." Frank adds.

"Oh! I remember reading about that! The Disney Host Interactive."

"The Disney what?" I ask.

"Disney Host Interactive or DHIs are teenage hosts. 5 teenagers were modeled and they made holograms of themselves. So now the holograms are in each park but what's cool about them is that they are tour guides. They give you a tour of the park." Annabeth explains. She goes on and on about the technology and how incredible it is.

"Look! We're here!" Nico says.

We all cheer as we pass the huge Welcome to Walt Disney World! sign. We pull up to our hotel and tackle each other to get out of the van. We go into the lobby, get our key and go to our rooms. We got two rooms that have a door to connect rooms. One was for the girls and the other is for the boys. We unloaded our things and got cleaned. By then it was 8 p.m. so we all headed to bed. Have 5 boys and 2 beds didn't work out. Leo and Jason got the two beds while Nico took the couch and me and Frank took the floor. I finally fell asleep and started having a nightmare.

I found myself on a hard, stone ground. I stood up. I looked around to see that even though I have never been to Disney, I was in the Magic Kingdom. It was nighttime and there was no one to be seen. That's when things got weird. Suddenly, a kid shows up out of nowhere. He wore jeans, sneakers and a black hoodie. He sat up and ran to a gift shop. He hid behind one of the bench. He had green eyes and brown hair. That's when another teen appeared. She had on a white night gown. She had blue eyes and straight blonde hair. She looked like someone from a magazine. Even in pajamas! Then 2 more appeared. One a girl and one a boy. The girl looked Asian or Native American. She had dark hair and dark eyes. She was wearing a black tee with black cargo pants and boots. The boy was African American and was wearing almost the same exact thing as the first boy. They all went to the bench the first boy was hiding behind. Then the scene faded. Next I saw a girl with strawberry blonde hair. I was in a bedroom. I watched as the girl drew something in a notebook. The girl was sweating and wasn't even looking at what she was drawing. A girl with brown hair on the top bunk looked down at her. She started to talk.

"Another one?" The girl on the top said. The girl on the bottom laid the notebook on her lap to where I could see it. I gasped. There I saw a picture of me with a sword above my head, about to stab a boy I knew. The boy that I first saw appear in the Magic Kingdom.

I shoot straight up, sweat dripping down my face. I wiped it off and checked the time. 8:02 a.m. Perfect. I turned on the bathroom sink a filled a cup up with water. I took the cup and concentrated. The water turned into a small orb and I aimed it at Leo. I dropped the orb on him. Leo started screaming. Instantly, everyone woke up.

"Rise and shine!" I said. I pulled back the curtains and sunlight filled the room. They all groaned. I cleaned myself up first and got a fresh new pair of clothes on. I pack my backpack and knock on the girl's door. Annabeth opens it. I look to see all the girls ready to go. Beds made and suitcases all unpacked. I turn around to look at the boys' mess of a room.

"Who's ready to go to the Magic Kingdom?" Piper says excitedly.

"Not me." Leo says standing up. His hair is soaked and the front of his shirt. The girls start to giggle.

"Hurry up Repair Boy." Piper says. Leo runs into the bathroom to get dried off.

"Hey Percy?" Annabeth asks.

"Ya?"  
"Can I talk to you real fast?"

"Sure."

She drags me into the hallway to where we could be in private.

"So… how was your sleep?" She asks.

"Umm… normal?" She punches me in the shoulder.

"You know what I mean! Did you have any weird dreams?"

"Ya… wait… why? Did you have a dream?" Annabeth leans against the wall. I follow and lean next to her.

"I was in the Magic Kingdom and out of nowhere the Evil Queen pops out." Annabeth says while staring at a picture of Ariel on the opposite wall.

"Oh. Okay. So what happened next?"

"So she started to talk. To me! It sounded like a spell."

"So what did she say?"

"Umm… it was like this:

_Beware Daughter of Wisdom,_

_For one shall fall,_

_Neither friend nor foe,_

_But the leader of them all,_

_If you try to save him,_

_Know one thing,_

_You boyfriend Percy Jackson,_

_Will never return to his normal being._

What do you think?"

"I think it's creepy the Evil Queen knows my name. And that she knows you. AND that something is about to happen. Why can't we have a normal vacation?" I slide down the wall. Annabeth does the same.

"Do you hear that?" She asks me.

"Hear what?"

"Footsteps. It sounds likes people are running." We both stand up. That's when two teenagers come running around the corner. One had red hair, and had a thumb drive? I gasp at the other kid. That's the one in my dream! And the drawing! They pass us and I turn back to where they came from. There stood two hyenas. But they weren't chasing the two boys anymore. They both were staring straight at Annabeth and me.

**CLIFF HANGA'! What will happen next? You'll have to wait. LIKE HOW RIDLEY PEARSON AND RICK RIORDAN ARE MAKING ME! Sorry. I'm really mad at them right now. Grrrr...**


	2. Chapter 2

**So I really wanted to post another one so all of you aren't mad when you see "Chapter One" and nothing else. I get mad when I see that too. I'm tired and it's only what... idk. Ugh. Whoa, this one is long.**

CHAPTER 2

_Finn POV_

"Who were they?" I asked Philby.

"Who… cares…?" Philby says, taking deep breaths in between.

"Amanda and Charlene should be outside by now. Take the stairs. It's faster." I say. We sprint past the elevators.

"Did you hear somebody yell RUN!?" Philby asked.

"Those two kids! We left them not even realizing the hyenas could kill them!" I stop and turn around. "I'll create a diversion. You make sure when they come to you to get them out. _Safely._" He rolls his eyes.

I started sprinting toward the hall where the two teens were. I turned the corner. I hit something and fall back. I look in front of me to see the two kids on their backs.

"Are those…?" The girl says not finishing.

"Hyenas from The Lion King. Why, yes. Yes they are." I stand up and jump in front of the hyenas.

What am I going to do? Think Finn. I look around and see framed pictures. I grab the closest (Bambi) and take it off the wall. I slam the picture onto the ground, breaking all the glass. I grab all the pieces of glass that I can and start pegging them at the hyenas. The first one missed but the second one hit one of the hyenas on its heel. It falls over. I peg a few more at the other one and it finally falls over. I peg a few more at both to make sure they won't be getting up any time soon. I turned around. The two were up and ready. I could tell they weren't normal.

"Smart." The boy said.

"What's smart?" I ask, confused.

"What you did. Using the glass as daggers."

"Oh. That was nothing. Just some quick thinking." The boy and girl looked about a year or two older than me. The boy had jet black hair with sea green eyes and the girl had blonde, messy curls and grey eyes.

"So what were you guys doing out in the hallway?" I ask.

"Talking. It's way too crowded in our room." The boy said.

"How?"

"Well, we have 8 total." The girl said.

"Wow. Well anyways I'm Finn Whitman." The girl gasps. "What?"

"That's how I know you! You're a DHI!" She said. "The name's Annabeth."

"Hi Annabeth. And you are?"

"Percy." He said calmly. "So, why were you being chased by hyenas?"

"Finn!" Philby yelled from a distance.

"Coming!" I yelled back. "Uh… I'll discuss it with you if I see you again. Bye Annabeth and Percy." I ran off.

"What took you so long? The girls are getting worried. They keep texting me." Philby saws holding up his phone.

"I was talking and your mother is wondering if you needed any more lotion." I laugh as he quickly pulls his phone away and shoves it into his pocket.

"Let's take the elevator." Philby suggests. I nod and we walk into the elevator. We wait for a minute as it takes us down 4 floors and finally the doors open. And right in front of us are two very angry or worried girls. Probably both.

"Where have you been?" Amanda says. She comes over and hugs me.

"Wait, are you mad or relieved?" I ask.

She stops hugging me. "Mad. Relieved. Both." She hugs me again.

"Let's go. My mom is probably wondering where I am." Charlene says.

"I thought you were at a sleepover at Willa's." Philby says.

"I was but my mom wanted my home at 8:30." Charlene says staring at her phone. "And it's 8:27 now."

"Well, just tell your mom you woke up late or something. My mom should be here in about 5 minutes." I say.

"Well, don't we have to get this to Wayne?" Amanda asks, grabbing the fob out of Philby's hand.

"Hey look! My mom is early!" I say. We walk up to her car. "Hey mom. Can you take Charlene home?" I ask her. My mom is a big support of the Kingdom Keepers so she helps out a lot. And after being turned into a OTA, it's now personal for her.

"Sure. What about you guys?" She asks. She has a troubled look on her face.

"We need to go to the Magic Kingdom." I say.

"We'll take the next bus Mrs. Whitman. Don't worry." Amanda says. Instantly, my mother looks relieved. The power of girls.

"Okay. You all got tickets?" She asks, eyeing every one of us. Charlene hops in the car.

"Yes mom. We'll eat at the park. I'll be home around 3."

"Promise?"

"Promise. Bye!" She waves and speeds off into Disney traffic.

Philby taps my shoulder. "Hey look." Philby points to a group of teenagers exiting the hotel.

"It's Percy and Annabeth!" I say.

"So those are the kids we ran past?"

"Ya." I respond.

"What are you guys talking about?" Amanda asks.

"We met some people in the hotel." I say. Annabeth spots us. She gives us a smile and waves. I smile back. Amanda punches me in the arm.

"Oww. I was being polite." She stares me down until I have to look away. The group walks up.

"Hey Finn." Percy says. He walks up with his hand in Annabeth. Right away I knew they were a couple.

"Hey."

"So who are your friends?" Annabeth asks.

"Oh, this is Philby and Amanda." Annabeth eyes me then Amanda, then me again.

"Nice to meet you. This is Hazel, Nico, Frank, Piper, Jason and… hey! Where's Leo?" Annabeth asks. Then, right on cue, a boy starts running out of the hotel.

"Sorry. I forgot my tool belt." The boy says.

"And this is Leo." Annabeth says.

"Why do you need a tool belt to go to a park?" Amanda asks.

"What? Oh, what I meant to say is a fannie pack." He says. Piper and Hazel laugh. "Oh shut up."

"So. What park are you going to?" Philby asks them.

"Magic Kingdom! Woo woo!" Piper says.

"She a little bit excited." Jason says.

"I can tell." I say.

"Wait. Aren't you two DHIs?" Frank asks me and Philby. I lightly elbow Amanda. She gives me a death stare. I laugh.

"Ya. We are." I finally say. I look over and see Philby reading his phone. Suddenly my phone vibrates. I look at it.

_Jess had another dream. Meet me, willa and jess at ice cream place in mk asap._

It was from Maybeck.

"Wait, _another_ dream. She had one last night?" I turn towards Amanda.

"Huh. Oh, yeah. I didn't really want you to know." She said.

"Why?"

"Well, it had you in it and oh my gosh." Amanda gasps. "You." She points at Percy.

"Wait. I saw you! In my dream last night! You and another girl had a drawing of me about to stab Finn." Percy says. I go pale.

"What? How did you… wait. What?" I couldn't get the right words out. Then a familiar chill went down my spine. "Someone is watching us." I look around when I see him. A boy about my age with unnatural green eyes. "There." I point towards him. The bus starts to pull up. The boy starts walking towards us. The bus doors open. "Go. Get in everybody." Everyone piles in. The boy is about a yard away when I hop on and the doors shut in time. We speed off.

"Woah." I say. I fall over and hit the doors. I turn around to see the bus driver. "Wayne!" I say. No one beside us were on the bus.

"Hello Finn." Wayne says. I look and see that twinkle in his eyes.

"Wayne!" Philby says running up to him. I walk up a few steps and sit behind Wayne, next to Amanda. Philby sit across from us.

"Hello Philby and Amanda. How was your trip?"

"Well, you know. A hyena here, and few dozen snakes there. Same old same old." I say. He smiles. I begin to smile too.

"So what are you doing driving a bus?" Amanda asks Wayne, who apparently cannot dodge a pothole to save his life. I nearly fell out of my chair on the last one.

"I have a mission for you."

"What kind of mission?"

"You know, the riddle, puzzle then action. Same old same old." We all laugh. Frank coughs. I had nearly forgotten they were back there. I turn around. They all were staring at us. I smiled and turned back around.

"Well, what's the first clue?" I ask.

"Well, here we are. The Magic Kingdom. Have a magical day!" Everyone gets off and I am left alone with Wayne. He hands me a blue note. And I got off the bus.

**Another cliff hanger! I do that a lot. :P**


	3. Chapter 3

**Sorry it's so late. Here is chapter 3! It's a long one! :D FAMANDA FOREVER!**

CHAPTER 3

_Amanda POV_

"What did you get?" I ask Finn.

"Our first clue." He holds up a blue note.

"Open it!" I say excitedly. We haven't been getting much KK action since the cruise. I've gotten very bored.

"Uh… Amanda." Finn looks down at my feet. I am floating about an inch above the ground. He pulls me down.

"Thanks." I blush. Finn opens the note.

"So it looks like a riddle or poem. It says:

_The clock will strike at twelve on a very dark night,_

_Light and half-bloods will come to fight,_

_An evil so powerful will be revealed,_

_And a friend will need to be healed,_

_Find the pen,_

_And you shall win,_

_But also a shield will be needed that day,_

_And to get it you must go away,_

_To a camp of godlings, you must go,_

_They will be friends, not foes,_

_Find the magic concealed inside,_

_And the shield you will have to very much find,_

_Will not be made of metal or stone,_

_But would have been made from old bones,_

_The magic will lead you on,_

_To fight or Disney shall be gone_

Weird." I look behind us at the group of teenagers that were with us. They had shocked faces.

"Okay. That's just plan scary." I say.

"We'll discuss it at the ice cream parlor. Finn, got sunglasses?" Philby asks putting his on and a cap.

"Never forget them." He puts them on. "Let's go. Bye you guys." He waves to everyone else.

"Wait!" Annabeth says.

"Annabeth-" Percy says.

"No. We know it's about us too." She faces us. "We can help you."

"How in the world can you help us?" I asked.

"Well, first. I think we should come to the ice cream parlor with you. Then tell you." I look at Finn. He stares back.

"Fine but warning, Maybeck." I start to laugh.

"Huh?" Nico says. All three of us burst into tears laughing.

"Let's-" I wipe a tears off my eye. "Go." You know Maybeck. He can be… well… interesting.

We walk down Main Street. We walk to the ice cream parlor and see Maybeck, Jess and Willa outside. I wave at Jess and Willa. They respond back with waves and smiles.

"So who are they?" Maybeck asked, pointing to Percy and the rest of them.

"Friends. Meet Percy, Annabeth, Nico, Frank, Hazel, Piper, Jason and Leo. You guys, meet Willa, Maybeck and Jess." Finn said. They waved.

"I didn't think you were that popular Whitman." Maybeck. Finn rolls his eyes and we all moved some chairs and crowd around the small table. I sit down by Finn and Jess. Finn explained to Maybeck, Jess and Willa what happened and the note.

"So, you said you could help us." I said to Annabeth who was admiring the buildings and castle.

"Ya. We can." That didn't help.

"Well, let's try to figure it out first. So The clock will strike at twelve on a very dark night, Light and half-bloods will come to fight. So, DHIs are light. So what are half-bloods?" Philby asks.

"We are." I turned to see Percy.

"You're what?" I ask.

"Half-bloods. AKA demigods." He responds.

"Wait, aren't demigods like offspring of the Greek gods?" Willa asked.

"Exactly." Annabeth said. There was silence.

Philby finally spoke up. "But they are just-"

"Myths, ya ya. Don't believe everything you hear. But the gods are very much real. I am the daughter of Athena." Annabeth says.

"I'm the daughter of Aphrodite." Piper says. I can tell.

"Son of Hephaestus." Leo says.

"Son of Mars." Frank says.

"Wait, isn't Mars roman?" Philby asked.

"Ya. Me, Jason and Frank are roman." Hazel said. "Daughter of Pluto. Hades, in Greek form."

"I'm her half brother. I'm the son of Hades." Nico says. Now I can see why he is kinda emo.

"I'm the son of Jupiter." Jason says.

"You're the son of Zeus?!" Willa says.

"Yep." He seems so chill about. I can see why Piper would be dating him. If only Finn would just ask me out. What am I saying?!

"And I'm the son of Poseidon." Percy says.

"Oh! I had no clue_, Seaweed Brain_." Annabeth says.

"I'd be quiet if I were you Wise Girl." Percy responds in a sweet, but joking tone.

"So, we have half-bloods. Wait. So godlings are demigods, right?" I say twirling my hair. It distracts me from levitating.

"Ya. And we know what the camp is. Camp Half-Blood."

"Where is that?" Jess asks. That's the first thing I've heard out of her since I've seen her.

"Uhhh… New York." Percy says. He gives us a half-smile.

"Well. There's an issue." I said. "How are we going to get to New York?"

"We can call Blackjack or even Mrs. O'Leary." Percy suggests. Who's Blackjack and Mrs. O'Leary?

"Ya! Iris Message camp to send Mrs. O'Leary over and we can Shadow Travel."

"I'm afraid to ask what shadow traveling is." Willa says.

"It's difficult." Percy and Nico say at the same time.

"Thank you Lord!" Maybeck says.

"So we need to go there and do all of this by when?" Jess asks Finn.

"It's says midnight but I don't know what day." Finn replies. I grab the note and reread it.

"Uhh… what's a matter with her?" Hazel asks, pointing at Jess. I look up and see her. She's getting a dream.

"Paper. Pencil." She says. I look around for her bag as fast I can. No luck. I look under the table. There it is. All the way on the other side. I stretch out my arms and levitate the bag to me. I franticly look through her huge purse then I see a notepad and pencil. I hand to Jess and she starts drawing. She finishes drawing. Then all of a sudden she starts to faint. I catch her.

"Her dreams… they have been getting extreme. They take all the energy out of her." I say. Jess, half conscious, sits back into her chair. I hand her my water bottle.

"Okay, so we have basically explained ourselves to you. Now what's up with you guys?" Annabeth asks.

Finn looks over. "We are the Kingdom Keepers." I smile. I just love when people say our name.

"Okay, so who are Kingdom Keepers?" Leo asks.

"Well, see. Our DHIs are like half of us. So when we go to sleep, we 'crossover' to our DHIs in the park." Philby explains. The group had a blank expression. Hmmm…

"And we fight the Overtakers, AKA the Disney villains, and _try_ to save the parks and until recently, cruises." Willa said.

"Charlene is a part of our group too but she left." Finn adds.

"And so how do those two fit in? They aren't DHIs." Hazel says. I wanted to slap her then and there. But Jess grabbed my arm.

"We are DHIs. Philby programmed us and made us DHIs so at night we can crossover with them," Jess says.

"We are also fairlies." I add.

"Don't you mean fairies?" Percy asks. I exchange a look with Finn. We start laughing.

"Sorry. It's just that… never mind. But no, I mean fairlies. As in fairly human. We are kids with an unusual power." I say.

"So what are they?" Jason asks.

"Well, you just witnessed one a minute ago. Jess dreams the future." I say.

"Oh, so everything you dream will come true?" Frank asks.

"Yep. Pretty much. But I wouldn't call it a power. I would call it a curse." Jess says.

"Tell me about it." I say, rolling my eyes.

"So, what about you?" Piper asks me.

"What should I example on?" I ask the group so anyone could answer.

"Well, you held back a 30-foot wave. So maybe you can do it to them." Finn answered. I looked back at them. Their mouths were shaped in an O.

"Hmm… okay. I'll do that!" I stretched out my arms. I could feel the power running through me. I raised all of them out of their chairs a centimeter. They had no clue what was going on. I raised them up to where they were 2 inches off the ground.

"How the Hades?" Leo said.

"Gods. You have a cool power." Nico says.

"Cool." Piper says to herself.

I lowered them safely to their chairs. I took a deep breath. No matter how big or small I levitate, it still drains all my stregth.

"So you can levitate things. That's so cool!" Annabeth says. I smile, and grab my/Jess's water bottle. I take a long drink.

"Don't waist it Amanda." Jess says. I roll my eyes.

"So… are you too… like twins or sisters or something like that?" Nico asks me and Jess.

We both nod. "Well, we are both orphans and we lived together since we were little so we are basically sisters. We've been through everything together. From when we ran away to when to when Greeny put a spell on me."

"Ya. I didn't like Jezebel." I say. I shiver.

"I don't think anybody did." Maybeck says.

"Ya. Sorry again about putting you in SBS." Jess says.

"It's fine. It's Greeny who is to blame," Maybeck replies.

"Who is Greeny?" Hazel asks.

"It sound like Granny." Leo adds.

"I wish." Maybeck murmurs.

"Greeny is the witch from Sleeping Beauty." Finn says. Nobody likes to say her name though we all known perfectly who she is. Witches _wish_ they could be as bad as her.

"You mean Maleficent?" Leo says. We all jump in our chairs at the name. I look around, see if any heads looked over. And of course, I spot something.

"Finn?" I ask, keeping my eyes on her.

"What's a matter Amanda?" Finn asks me.

"The Evil Queen is giving me the death look." I watch as she starts to slowly walk towards out table.

**DUH DUH DUNNNNNNNNNNNN! I love Amanda. R & R!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Here it is! Chapter 4 in Annabeth's POV!**

Chapter 4

_Annabeth's POV_

Finn grabs Amanda's arm and they stand up.

"What's a matter? It's just a cast member." Jason says.

"That ain't no cast member." Maybeck says standing up.

"Huh?" Piper says.

"On the count of three, everyone go the castle. You guys, just follow us." Everyone nods. I could tell that Finn was the natural leader of them. But it seems as if that kid Philby is trying to be the leader too. We all stand up with our stuff.

"One… Two… THREE!" We sprint from the shop. Percy grabs my hand as we run. I can't help but admire the castle. Since, well, I'm into architecture. The castle was magnificent. It took my breath away.

"Keep running!" Finn said.

"Finn! We have 3 pirates and 2 CTDs." Willa yells.

"Once we get in I'll distract them. Amanda, can you buy us some time?" Finn asks. She nods and slows down. I look back and see her stretch her arms out. The pirates and other thingies go flying. She runs back up to Finn.

"Follow me you guys. And listen carefully to anything I say. You don't want to end up in the moat." Finn yells.

We run through some doors and end up in this weird room. There are stairs upside down and lots of mirrors.

"Where are we?" Percy asks.

"Welcome to Escher's Keep." Jess says.

"Stay on the blue tiles ONLY!" Finn yells hopping awkwardly from tile to tile. It seems like they have all done it a few times already. I follow them as quickly as possible.

"Finn! Pirates!" Jess yells.

"Philby. Take them up. I'm going to distract them like I did at the parade." Finn says. I look over to Philby. He nods.

"We'll wait at the elevator." Philby says.

"If I'm not back in 5 minutes-"

"Finn." Amanda says.

"If I am, don't wait." He says. I watch as he closes his eyes. Then he starts to glow!

"What the heck! Dude! You're glowing!" Leo says. Finn opens his eyes and smiles. I see the other Kingdom Keepers smile too.

"We're back in business baby!" Maybeck says. Then Finn runs off the side. I continue following Philby.

"Whoa. He just ran through those pirates." Jason says.

"We got to go. Come on." Percy says. Philby leads us up some stairs until we stop at a door.

"Why aren't we going in?" Hazel asks.

"This is the elevator." Willa says. That's when we hear 3 splashes. The kids start laughing.

"What?" Frank asks. We all look at them with blank faces.

"And that would be the moat." Amanda says.

We hear footsteps. I can hear Amanda saying "Please be Finn." Over and over. Finally, the footsteps are heard on the last staircase. Sure enough, there's Finn. But he's not glowing anymore and has a pirate sword.

"Nice sword." Maybeck says. Finn looks at the sword and throws it to the side.

"Why are you throwing a perfectly good sword away?" Leo asks.

"Why do we need it?" he asks. He's got a point.

"Let's just keep moving." I say.

Finn nods and Philby opens the door. We step into a room that goes on forever. I look up and see stars.

"Hold on." Philby says.

"To what?" Jason asks.

Then all of a sudden, we are rising up through the air.

"It's an elevator!" Piper exclaimed.

"Whoa." I said. I was speechless. We rose to the top and I looked at the constellations. I tapped Percy's shoulder. "Look." I pointed to Zoe's constellation. Zoe Nightshade was part of Artemis's Hunters but died in battle with Percy and me. I tried not to get teary. Finn finally pushed the Big Dipper and it lead into an apartment.

"Welcome to Walt Disney's Secret Apartment. We should be safe in here." Finn said. The apartment was amazing. It had pastel colors and one window with a hole in it to look out. I walk towards the window and look out.

"Whoa!" I say. "We are like at the top of Cinderella's Castle." I exclaim.

"We _are_ at the top of Cinderella's Castle." Maybeck says. We all take turns to see the view.

"Okay, so we got to discuss this more. And now that we are in private, we can get into details." Percy said.

"So first, let's talk about the note, then the dreams." Finn says. We all nod.

"So we know light is us and demigods are them. So find the pen. Any ideas?" Willa says.

"My pen, Riptide." Percy says. He pulls out a ballpoint pen.

"What's a pen going to-" Maybeck gets cut off by a Percy pulling off his pen's cap and it turning into a sword. "Whoa. Never mind."

"Maybe you should put that away." Jess suggests. She looks extremely nervous.

"Don't worry, it won't harm mortals." I say. I pull out my dagger. Then everyone shows them their weapons and we all put them away.

"So we have Riptide. What about Walt's?" Amanda says. The Kingdom Keepers faces all light up.

"That's brilliant Amanda!" Philby says.

"Ya, it is. But what did Wayne do with it?" Willa asks.

"This has to be the pen you guys. It says "Find the Pen and you shall win", and we have to find Walt's pen. Plus, we are facing OTs." Jess says. We all nod.

"What are OTs?" Jason asks.

"Short for Overtakers. Oh also, if you see ANYone with unnatural green eyes, they are OTKs or OTAs. That stands for Overtaker Kids and Overtaker Adults. The Overtakers can turn anyone into their minions. Of course, they are all under spells so they only know to kill us." Finn says. He smiles for a second.

"So, Walt's Pen. That must be Walt Disney right?" Hazel asks.

"Yes. Walt's_ first_ pen. It can severely hurt the Overtakers. That means the characters only. Also, in case of any confusion, we are here to protect the parks a lock-up the Overtakers. We do not kill." Philby says. I hear Leo sigh. I look over and give him a death stare. Then turn back to the keepers.

"So next is But also a shield will be needed that day, And to get it you must go away, To a camp of godlings, you must go, They will be friends, not foes. Any ideas on what shield they might be talking about?" Jess asks.

"No. Didn't it say it was made of old bones?" I asked.

"Ya, it says Find the magic concealed inside, And the shield you will be able to find, It will not be made of metal or stone, But made from old bones." Jess says.

"Willa, can you look up anything on shields, old bones and Greek mythology that have things in common?" Philby asks.

"Sure." She starts Googling on her phone.

"Jess, read the rest of the note." Amanda says.

"Okay. The magic will lead you on, To fight or Disney will be gone. So in the end, we will have to fight." We sit there quietly. Until Percy gasped.

"Percy?" I look at him. His eyes are rolled to the back of his head. "PERCY!" I yell. He's in a trance.

"What's a matter with Percy?" Piper says. She starts freaking out. Jason is trying to calm her down. Hazel and Nico are silent while me, Leo and Frank are trying to wake him up. I jump off the couch and lay him down. After a minute Percy shoots straight up, gasping for air.

"What… happened…?" Percy asks, breathing heavily. I make him lay back down on the couch.

"You went into some sort of trance." I say to him.

In some sort of trance indeed, that was odd for him I think. What the Hades? Why am I thinking in a rhyme?

"I saw something! It was the Evil Queen. But she was in the old lady form." Percy exclaims.

"Did she say anything?" Maybeck asks.

"Ya. It was weird. She said:

_Danger Awaits you Perseus Jackson,_

_It has only begun,_

_If you ever want your friends to be safe,_

_Meet us here tomorrow before there's no sun._

_You shall lead our army,_

_To face the Kingdom Keepers,_

_But if you are not here before sundown tomorrow night,_

_Everyone you know will become a deep sleeper._

What do you guys think?" Percy asks. Everyone is pale.

"I think we are all being threaten." Maybeck says. That's when I hear white noise.

"Look! The T.V.'s on!" Piper says, pointing towards an old TV in the corner of the room that had to of been at least 20 years old. Jason goes towards the TV.

"Umm… you guys?" He said, staring behind the TV.

"What's up Jason?" Nico asks.

"The TV isn't plugged in." Jason says, revealing the chord.

"Everyone plug your ears and close your eyes!" Finn yells. We all follow. After at least 10 minutes, Finn opens his eyes. He looks at the TV. It is shut off. Then he unplugs his ears.

"All clear." He said. The keepers laugh.

"That's a fantas'mic' joke Finn." Philby says. They all start to laugh harder.

"Sorry, just some cheap Disney jokes." Jess says. Those jokes are really cheap, like my new t-shirt I got for free, Now I feel sad about my appearance because it was a hand-me-down from a friend who got it on clearance. Again with the rhyming. I mental face palmed.

"So we never looked at your drawing Jess." Amanda says.

"Oh ya." She puts the drawing on the coffee table. We all look at.

"It's an alarm clock." Willa say.

"I had no clue." Maybeck says sarcastically.

"Oh shut up Maybeck." Amanda says. He does. I think he's afraid of her.

"It says midnight this upcoming Monday." Philby says.

"That must be it!" Frank says.

"What?" Percy asks.

"The day. The clock will strike at twelve on a very dark night. The clock is at midnight." Frank says.

"And Monday is a New Moon! So a very dark night because of there being no moonlight!" I exclaim. Very smart, yes I am, I deserve a trophy for remembering so well. "Ugh." Why did I say that out loud? Maybe I shouldn't have been so proud. Stop it brain!

"What's a matter Wise Girl?" Percy asks me.

"When I think I keep rhyming. It's getting annoying and I can't seem to stop."

"Oh no."

**So which pen do you think it is? R & R!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Real fast I would like to thank animalperson45, AmandaKK1524, and madnewman1450 for reviews, likes and follows. Thank you all so very much!**

* * *

Chapter 5

_Jess POV_

"Thank the gods it's not just me!" Piper says.

"It's happening to you too?!" Annabeth asked Piper.

"Hello?" I said, trying to get their attention.

"Ya, it sounds like there is a cheerleader stuck in my head!" Piper exclaims.

"I know right? It is annoying the Hades out of me." Annabeth said.

"HELLO?!" I finally yelled. Everyone went silent. "Did you all not just hear Finn say Oh no?" I asked. They shook their heads. I look over at Finn who is staring at Amanda in the eyes. She is staring back. They are both pale and have scared looks on their faces.

"What's a matter?" Hazel asks.

"Umm… well, when Overtakers are around, sometimes they can make people think and say rhymes. It has happened to Finn when I was with him at the skating park and Jess and Greeny were around. Well, not Jess, Jez." Amanda says. I remember that. Being under a spell was horrible. Plus I was pale. Pale I tell you, PALE!

"We got to leave." Finn says. We all nod and head towards the exit.

"How do we get out?" Jason asks.

"Well, we slide of course." Finn says. "Okay, first Maybeck, then Hazel, Frank, Piper, Leo, Annabeth, Willa, Percy, Philby, Jess, Amanda then me. Got it?" We all nod. Finn is very much a natural leader, whether he likes it or not. But Philby has been getting annoying with the leadership thing recently. It really all started on the cruise. Everytime I crossed over, it was him and Finn going back and forth against each other.

Maybeck pushes the button and the floor comes out from under him. He slides down. Then everyone else does. I finally push the button and I slide down. I screamed for the first second. I never can get over the drop. I feel like I am going to go straight for the ground. Plus once, when the floor came out, I was leaning forward and slid down on my belly, head first. Luckily, I had landed on Maybeck. I see Amanda, then Finn slide down after me.

"Let's go somewhere else. How about Beast's Castle? We can eat and talk." Finn says. We all nod and exit the castle. We make it to Be Our Guest and sit down at a table in a corner.

"Whoa." A few of the demigods say. The new Fantasyland was amazing.

"Okay, so Willa. Before we get into dreams, did you find anything?" I had almost forgotten that Willa was researching.

"Ya, so bones is another word for dice." She says.

"Bones?" Maybeck asks.

"Yes, bones means dice Maybeck. Anyways, I looked up dice Greek mythology and dice is another name for Dike, goddess of justice." Willa says. "So, know anything about Dike?" She asks the demigods.

"Ya but Dike hasn't had any half-bloods in awhile so I have no clue about a shield." Annabeth says.

"Ya, plus Dike isn't even consider a minor god at camp. I mean ya, she is but we don't ever speak of her." Percy says.

"Ya, it says hear that her mother was Themis and father Zeus. And her grandmother was Gaea." Willa said. They all went pale.

"What up with you guys?" I ask.

"Bad memories." Jason says.

"_Really_ bad memories." Nico added.

"_Extremely_ bad memories." Frank says.

"Okay, so we have bad, really bad and extremely bad. What are we getting ourselves into?!" I say and drop my head.

"Well, at least its not Gaea." Piper says.

"Ya but Dike is most likely on Gaea's side." Hazel added.

"But her father was Zeus! She could be a daddy's girl." Piper says.

"I doubt it. She is probably on the strongest side. When we defeated Gaea, _I_ didn't even think we would all make it, let alone defeat her." Annabeth says.

"So who is Gaea?" Maybeck asks, confused.

"Its more like a who and what. She is the Earth basically." Percy said.

"So does anyone have a clue about a shield or anything Dike related?" Finn asks.

"Well, the Vermont State House has a figure of Astraea in it. Which that was Dike's human name when she lived on Earth." Annabeth says.

I stare at her, shocked about how she knew this. I barely can remember all 50 states let alone an exact figure at a exact location.

Percy speaks up. "Annabeth has a thing for architecture."

"Ohhhh." I say.

"Okay, so we are going to Vermont. But first, it says to go the camp." Philby says. I am surprized it wasn't a fact or something nerdy. Professor Philby hasn't been himself lately. I wonder...

"But how are we going to get to New York and Vermont and back in one day? My mom would never let me." Willa says.

"Ya, and Ms. Nash would kill us." Amanda says.

"Its true, she would." I say, backing up Willa and Amanda.

"We should be able to do it in a day if we shadow travel. How about we meet up tomorrow?" Percy asks.

We all nod. Finn grabs a napkin and writes down something and hands it to Percy.

"That's my address. Everyone be there 10 before 8. Got it?" Finn asks. We nod again.

"I'll contact Charlene and tell her." Willa says.

"Okay. Anyone else have anything to add?" Finn asks. I look around. No body responds, indicating a no. "Good, then I'll see everyone tomorrow."

We say our goodbyes and split up. I see Amanda staring at Finn as we walk away.

"Girl, you got it hard."

"What?" she looks at me. "Oh. Shut up." She gives me a playful push. I laugh. Then we make our way to the entrance.

* * *

**Sorry that it's so short and all talking but the next one will be filled with action. This was more of one to understand things before we begin. Hope you enjoyed!**


	6. Chapter 6

**I watched Skyfall yesterday! It was awesome! Sorry about not updating The Daughter of Iris. I will do that tomorrow. Well here is Chapter 6! It has multiply POVs but mostly Finn. Thx to all my followers!**

* * *

Chapter 7

_Finn POV_

I pack my bag with everything I need. Food, water, First Aid kit, extra clothes, a jacket, The Fob, a pocket knife (in case), matches, flashlights, batteries and anything else I would need. I put my backpack by the door. I walk into the kitchen and see my mom and dad.

My dad looks up from his paper at me and looks back down.

"Good Morning Finn. What are you doing up so early?" he asks.

"Some friends and I are going to go exploring." Is that all I got?

"Do you have everything you need?" my mom asks. She is washing the dishes and has her hand all cover in soap.

"Yes, I packed everything."

"Are these "friends" the DHIs?" my dad asks. I don't like how he said "friends".

"Some of them are. The rest are some new friends I met recently." _Take that!_

The doorbell rings. I open the door to see Philby and Maybeck. I let them in. About 5 minutes later, the doorbell rings again. I open up to find Charlene, Willa, Amanda and Jess. We wait about another 10 minutes and finally the doorbell rings. I open up to see Percy and everyone else.

"So, who are your new friends Finn?" my mom asks. _Ugh, seriously,_ I thought.

"Umm… how about you guys introduce yourselves." I say.

"Sure," Percy says. "I'm Percy Jackson."

"Hi, I'm Annabeth Chase." She says.

"Oh, what a lovely name Annabeth!" my mom exclaims. Man, I want to hide in a corner so badly right now.

"Thank you!" she responds.

"I'm Piper." Piper says.

"What's your last name?" my dad asks.

"Dad!" I say, trying to help Piper.

"It's okay. It's McLean."

All the girls gasp.

"You mean, Tristan McLean, McLean? The actor?" Charlene asks.

"Ya, that's my dad," Piper responds. She backs up behind Jason.

"I'm Jason Grace." Jason says. He grabs Piper's hand.

"Nico Di Angelo." Nico says, not even adding a Hi! Or Hello! Or even a What's up?! My dad eyes me. I shrug.

"Hi, I'm Hazel Levesque,"

"I'm Frank Zhang,"

"And I'm Leo Valdez."

"Hello everyone!" my mom said.

"I'm Finn's mom, Mrs. Whitman. It's great to meet all of you!" Moms, they are all the same.

"Okay, so we better get going!" I said, trying to act happy and positive for my parents. "Bye Mom! Bye Dad." I said bye to my dad a little less excitedly. Mostly because of the look he gave me.

I lead all of my friends out the door. I was about to shut it when my mom stops me.

"Is this really about exploring?" my mom asks in a whisper.

"Yes Mom."

"I am trusting you Lawrence Finnegan Whitman." I gulp. She rarely uses my full name. I nod. "Bye sweetie!" she says while giving me a side hug.

"Bye. Love you." And I walk away to everyone who are waiting by the sidewalk.

"Okay. Let's get going." I say.

"So people can either shadow travel with Hazel, Nico or Mrs. O'Leary." Percy says. We walk a little way and enter a forest.

"What are we doing in here?" Charlene asks.

"I want to have Mrs. O'Leary come and I thought it would be safer in the woods." Percy replied.

"Am I supposed to be happy or scared about that? Because I am kinda leaning towards the scared side." Charlene says. Then Percy whistles loudly.

"How is a dog in New York possibly ever going to get here?" Philby says. "It's not possible!"

"Nico?" Percy says.

"On it." Nico replies. He takes a step back into a tree's shadow and disappears.

Maybeck reacts with "What the-"

"Don't you dare curse." Amanda says, interrupting Maybeck.

"I was going to say heck."

"You've better of have." She replies.

"Wait, now Amanda, you gotta add the snap!" Jess says.

Amanda puts one of her hands on her hip and snaps. The girls start laughing.

"Oh dude, you got owned!" I say to Maybeck. He snarls at me. I laugh.

"Whoa." Willa says, staring at something. I turn my head towards where her gaze was aimed. I look and see a huge dog. It wasn't just huge, it was enormous!

"This is Mrs. O'Leary. Warning, if you see any other creature like her, call for help." _That can't be good,_ I thought.

"So there's 15 of us. 12 not counting Percy, Nico and Hazel. So 4 people go with Nico, 3 go with Hazel and 5 go with Percy on Mrs. O'Leary. I'll be with Percy. You guys can choose who you want to go with." Annabeth says.

"Me and Leo will go with Hazel." Frank says. "Any of you want to come with us?" he asks us.

"I'll go with Hazel." Jess says. I see Hazel mouth "Thank You."

"I'll go with Percy." I said, heading towards Mrs. O'Leary.

"Me and Piper are with Nico." Jason announces.

"Me and Philby will go too," Willa says. They walk to Nico.

"So Maybeck and Charlene will be with us." Annabeth says. "So everything's settled. Let's hop on." Annabeth hops on Mrs. O'Leary, behind Percy. I get on next. It was really odd to be sitting on a dog. Amanda got on after me, then Charlene and finally Maybeck.

"So what does shadow traveling feel like?" Philby asks.

"It's like riding a rollercoaster. But a 100 times worse." Percy says. I gulp. I don't do well with rollercoasters. Neither does Amanda. I remember the time Amanda and I were on Cyberspace Mountain. Cyberspace Mountain is a virtual rollercoaster at Disney Quest were you get to create your own rollercoaster and ride it in this machine. Amanda and I had gone on it once but the Overtakers had switched the card that had our rollercoaster on it with a more… extreme coaster. We ended up almost dying.

I turn around to see Amanda behind me. Her face is pale and I can see fear in her eyes. I give her a pitiful smile, trying to reassure her. Though I was freaked out myself. But I was (kinda) the leader and I had to suck it up and act brave even though I want to go crawl up and be a burrito.

"Okay, here we go!" Percy says. And things go dark.

_Willa's POV_

You know what a rollercoaster feels like? Now multiply that by 100. And that's what shadow traveling feels like.

I hold onto Nico as tightly as I can. Philby is now practically hugging me. Someone is screaming and I think it's me. Everything is darker. I can see where we are going and we are going through things. My stomach starts to feel like it is in a blender. I close my eyes, trying not to focus on what's happening. But when you're traveling this fast, it's hard to forget.

_Oh Lord, please don't let me die, please don't let me die!_

_Jess's POV_

_This. Is. AWESOME!_

I have always been a fan of big rollercoasters. This, this is like a dream come true. Poor Amanda though. I can hear her and Willa screaming. I wonder where they are.

I try looking around. I don't see anyone. All I see are Leo, Frank and Hazel. Hazel looks stressed while Frank looks like he might puke. Leo looks like he is enjoying this as much as I am. But I think he's enjoying more of Frank being sick than shadow traveling. There is something up with those two and I have a sneaky suspicion it is Hazel. I'll have to ask when we are done.

I start screaming. But not out of fear, but out of enjoyment. Like how you scream on a rollercoaster. This is the coolest transportation EVER!

_Amanda's POV_

I am going to puke.

Oh gosh, oh gosh, oh gosh! This is not fun. I am squeezing Finn harder than a little kid with a teddy bear at night. I wish this would stop. Shadow traveling is not fun. It just brings back nightmares.

A shiver goes down my spine when I start to think about it. I can hear Willa screaming and myself. I think everyone will be deaf by the time this is over. I then hear Jess start screaming out of enjoyment. Finn turns his head and gives me a look like "how can she be enjoying this?" and a little bit of "I might puke on you." I have no more energy so I stop screaming. I lean my head on Finn's back. When will this end?

_Maybeck's POV_

So Amanda is hugging the life out of Finn and Charlene is gripping my shirt. I can tell Charlene is half scared half enjoying this. She loves rollercoasters but being at the back of the dog, she won't stop gripping my shirt. I swear, her hands are going to be stuck there forever if she doesn't move them around. So ya, everything's fine here. [insert your choice of curse word here]!

I can hear lots of screaming but I can't see anyone beside the people on Mrs. O'Leary. We are going through trees, building, cars and everything else but not getting hit. It's like we are in all-clear. Oh no! I am starting to think like Philby. NOOOOOOO!

_Finn's POV_

Finally, we stop. It has been around 2 hours and a half on that thing. I swing my leg around to one side so I can get off. I grab Amanda's hand and we jump off. Of course, after shadow traveling for an hour, our legs are like jello. We both fall on the ground.

"Oww." I say. I stand up and lean on Mrs. O'Leary for support. Right now she is taking a nap. I offer Amanda my hand.

She takes it. "Thanks," she says and I pull her up. Percy walks over with two large walking sticks.

"Here," he says, offering one to me and one to Amanda. We take them and start hobbling around.

"That was awesome!" someone says. I turn around to see Jess. Behind her are Leo, Frank (who is looking really green) and Hazel. Then I see Nico's group come walking, well, limping up.

"So here we are. Camp Half-Blood." Percy says.

"This is a strawberry farm." Maybeck says.

Annabeth sighs. "Come on." She says. We start walking up a hill. On the top of the field is a pine tree with some dragon around it and a large archway that says "Camp Half-Blood." We reach the archway and we all gasp.

* * *

**R & R! Peace! :P**


	7. Chapter 7

**So here is the long awaited chapter! Sorry that everyone waited so long! Hope you like it! Also sorry that it's not the longest. I've been super busy.  
**

* * *

CHAPTER 7

_Willa's POV_

Oh. My. Gosh. From the hill, you could see the whole camp. It was beautiful. There were cabins shaped in a rectangle and some off to the side. Each cabin looked different. Then there was this 4 story house and a dinning pavilion. Which had no roof. Then an arena, a huge climbing wall with lava? And so much more. It was spectacular. Besides the fact, we couldn't get in.

"I Annabeth Chase give permission for Finn, Willa, Charlene, Philby, Maybeck, Jess and Amanda to enter camp." Annabeth said. I took a step forward and there wasn't a boundary anymore.

"Well, at least we know you guys aren't demigods. That means you parents are your true parents." Percy says. I looked over at Jess and Amanda, whose head had slightly fallen. I felt sorry for them.

"Well, let's give you all a tour then get down to business." Annabeth says.

They took us around the camp, which it's called Camp Half Blood. They explained the cabins and stuff like that. After the tour, they took us up to the 4 story house, which they call The Big House. On the porch was a man in a wheelchair and a guy in a zebra print shirt, holding a diet coke right next to him.

The zebra diet coke guy started talking. "Why are mortals in this camp? They shall be executed! Leave now or I'll-"

"Now now Dionysus, I'm sure they have an explanation." Interrupted the other guy.

"Wait, Dionysus, as in the god of wine?" Philby asked.

"No, as in the old extinct reptile. Yes I'm Dionysus!"

"By the way, that's a dinosaur." Philby said. I giggle. Hey! Nerds can be funny too!

"Why I outta-"

"I must say, its odd that you guys found 7 mortals that can see through the mist. Oh excuse me. I forgot to introduce myself. I'm Chiron." The other guy interrupted again.

"Cool! Aren't you the guy who trained Jason?" I asked. I love mythology. It's one of my favorite things to learn!

"Why yes, I am."

There were gasps around the room from our group.

"So why are you here?" Chiron asked.

"We are trying to find something. Here," Finn said and he handed Chiron the blue note. Chiron read it and nodded. "I see." He handed the note back to Finn.

"And since we encountered them on their, journey, and the note talks about demigods, we decided to help them. We figured out that bones can be dice and dice is another way to say Dike, we wanted to go to Vermont to check out the architecture there that has Dike in it." Piper says.

"Okay, but what about the finding the magic?"

"We don't know that yet." Finn says.

"But Wa- _he_ handed that note to you Finn. So maybe it's you who needs to figure it out." Charlene says. There was silence.

"I think she's right." Amanda says.

"Thank you!" Charlene responds.

"But what does it mean? I mean, we all know about magic and stuff but magic inside of you?" I say. I wonder if it has to do with Disney or Greek mythology. Because both subjects have magic. I hear a loud bang. I turn around to see Jess on the floor in a ball.

"JESS!" Amanda screams and runs to her.

"Pen… pappeerrr…" she mutters. Amanda dugs through Jess's bag and pulls out Jess's journal and pencil. She hands it to Jess.

"What the-" Percy begins saying when he's interrupted by another scream.

I look around to spot a girl hudled in a ball like Jess about a few yards away. I can't see her face but I can see her red hair.

"Rachel!" Percy says and runs over to her. Annabeth and the rest follow. We stay with Jess.

"What's happening?" Charlene asks, freaking out. I'm freaking out a little too.

Then, both girls stand up at the same time. Both groups back away from the girls. Then the girls look at each other and Jess nods. Oh snap.

_Rachel's POV_

This isn't good. If this truly happens, ugh, I don't even want to think about what happens. I look over to the other girl.

I give her the expression that says "Did you see that too?" She nods. I grab my head. The oracle thing can be bad, but not this bad!

"What the heck just happened?" one of the says. He is tall and is African American. One of the girls slaps him.

"Shut up Maybeck!" She says. So his name is Maybeck. Interesting. Then it felt like someone had punched me in the stomach and I doubled over. Oh no, here it goes. And I blacked out.

_Third Person POV _

Rachel doubled over, then a green smoke came out of her mouth and she said:

_"__To the Vermont State House and to a throne,_

_Will be you're shield of bones,_

_But know one thing as you prepare,_

_Someone is there that you must beware,_

_Be cautious at all times,_

_And when you hear the clock chime,_

_Make sure your friends are close,_

_Because one will leave at the time you need them most."_

_Rachel's POV_

I came back out of my trance. I really want to know what happened because a bunch of scared and shocked faces are staring at me. I stand up and dust off my jeans.

"What did I say?" I ask. No response. Oh come on people!

"Uh, what's that?" the blonde super model new girl said. She was point towards something in the sky. I look up and see a cloud. But no ordinary cloud, it's green. It's green smoke!

"What the?" Hazel says.

_"__Jessica Lockhart." _The smoke said.

"Umm, yes?" The girl who nodded at me earlier said. Oh, so she is Jess.

_"__You were lost, but now have been found. All hail Jessica Lockhart, the lost descendant of Delphi."_ It said.

Oh my gods. We all started to bow. Then the green smoke entered Jess. It covered her whole body to where all you could see was a big green cloud of smoke. Wow, this is how it must have been when I became the oracle. Wait! Now there are two of us! Yay! Finally I get someone who understands me. I look around and a lot of campers have gathered. Then the smoke started to vanish. It fully vanished and Jess was on the ground.

"JESS!" one of the girls yelled. She ran over to Jess.

"I'm okay Amanda." Jess said, sitting up. "But I feel a little funny." I walk up to her.

"You get used to it. Hi, I'm Rachel Elizabeth Dare." I offer my hand and she grabs it. I lift her off the ground. "So we have two oracles now?" I ask to basically anyone.

"Yup, thats right. I feel a haiku coming on." says someone behind me. Apollo.

"Sup." I say, turning around to see the god.

"Nothin' much. Besides the fact that the lost descendant of Delphi has been found." he replies. "She was very lost, but she has just now been found, I am so awesome." he finishes. I roll my eyes and bow.

"Lord Apollo." I say and rise. Then something hit me. "So does this mean I'm no longer the oracle?!" I had just thought of that. This is my destiny! It can't just end.

"No, it just means for the first time ever, there are two oracles. So Rachel, I suggest you tell Jess everything you know about being the oracle and show her the awesome cave I made for you." I smiled.

"Sure will!" I replied. I can't wait to finally not be alone.

"Well then, Goodbye!" I turn away as he changes to his full god-mode and vanishes.

"So, lets get down to business Jess!" I grab her arm and pull her towards the beach to go to the cave.

_Amanda's POV_

What the h-e- double toothpick just happened? So Jess is the lost descendant of Delphi. Interesting. At least she knows _something_ about her family. But thats not my main thing that is bothering me. It's that back at the boarder, me and Jess could pass through the boarder unlike the rest of the Kingdom Keepers. We decided to stay with them though and not look suspicious. _Am I a demigod?_ I pushed that thought out of my brain. I mean, it would explain somethings like not having parents and having a power. But there was no god that had levitating for a skill. Or was there? I shake my head and realize I'm still sitting on the ground. I quickly stand up and walk towards my friends, embarrassed.

"Okay so we need to go to the Vermont State House." Willa stated. Everyone nodded and Percy and his group walked up.

"So this is what we should do," Annabeth said. "Amanda, Willa, Hazel and I shadow travel to the Vermont State House. So Percy, Finn and the boys can figure out what the magic inside means and Piper and Charlene should help. They boys do need some girl support." she said and all the boys looked at her like "no we don't". She didn't respond but just smile. We all started laughing.

"Okay then, we all have our quest. So lets go boys... Charlene and Piper." Percy said and they started walking off.

"Okay. I'll go refill on supplies and then were good to go." Annabeth said.

She headed to her cabin and went inside. About 10 minutes later she reappear with a backpack and knife on her shoulder.

"Okay. Let's move out girls!" she said and we followed her to the boarder.

* * *

**So what is it that both Rachel ****_and_**** Jess saw? What does "the magic concealed inside" mean? What does the ending of the new prophecy mean? Why am I asking all these questions? Now, these are all really good question and so my answer to all of them is I have no clue. :D**

**R & R? Or I'll send an army of potatoes after you!**


	8. Chapter 8

**Hi everyone! I'm FINALLY updating! Sorry, I've been reading KK6 and forgot about the story! Before we start, here are some answers/comments to review!**

**SylverWolf438:** This is really great, but Percy is a little OOC. I I think you should make him demonstrate his leader side a little more, and overall make his personality more prominent. He's older and a lot more experienced then Finn in these kind of problems too, so he should have SOME of the spotlight. Also, you should improve on spelling and grammar. I hope you take this to heart and try to improve you story. Update soon!

_Thanks for the tips! I did notice that about Percy so I am going to make that improvement. :D Here is a virtual cookie for you!_ (::)

**Guest:** Oh...my...gosh! You capture the characters almost perfectly! This is the first review I've ever written for a fanfic, and, trust me, I've read a bunch. You've combined two of my favorite series, and let me just say, you're doing GREAT! Keep up the good work!

_Awww! Thanks so much! ONE VIRTUAL COOKIE FOR YOU!_ (::)

**bug349:** awwwww but i love potatoes all well not everyone can get what they want good chapter Jess and Amanda bing demigods was a complete surpise to me keep up good work

_My potatoes are evil. MWAHAHAA! Yup, I thought since they are orphans and have powers, its like Hey! They can be demigods! Well, Amanda is a demigod. Jess was allowed into camp because of being the decendant of Delphi. :D Have a nice warm virtual cookie!_ (::)

**So that's it for reviews. Now, here is the EPIC disclaimer!:**

**_DISCLAIMER:_ I will someday own both _Percy Jackson/Heroes of Olympus_ and _Kingdom Keepers_, but today is not that day. I also do not own _"Don't Stop Believin'"_ by _Journey_. It is only mentioned. All rights go to Ridley Pearson, Rick Riordan and Journey.**

**Also, plz review! Even if you don't have a FanFiction account, you can review! Send in tips, what you liked, your favorite part and or just about anything and EVERYTHING! But no rude comments! No one likes a put-me-down comment. How would you feel if someone posted a rude review on your story? Hmmm? That's what I thought. You'd feel terrible. So now I only have one more thing, wait, one more word to say. Enjoy!**

* * *

CHAPTER 8

_Amanda's POV_

We follow Annabeth out of camp and hop on Mrs. O'Leary. About 45 minutes later, we end up in Vermont. Annabeth gasps at the sight.

The Vermont State House is a two-story white house with a gold dome at the top. There are 6 huge white columns at the front and a strip of gorgeous flowers in the middle of the walkway up to the building. It's definitely based off greek work.

"I love architecture." Annabeth says. "I'm actually the official architect of Olympus." she states.

"What happened to Olympus?" Willa asks.

"Oh, it got destroyed by Kronos in the second Titan War." she responds.

"Oh."

"This has to be based off the Temple of Hephaestus which is located in Athens. And look at Ceres on the dome! She's the roman goddess of agriculture." and Annabeth goes on and on about the architecture.

"So, are we going to go in?" I ask. I was getting impatient.

"Yes, just give me a moment to gather our stuff. Make sure you guys are ready." Annabeth says.

I hop off Mrs. O'Leary with Willa and we climb up the steps. I got to admit, the architecture is amazing. All the details on the building are astounding, I can't help but to gape at them. We wait by the door and finally Annabeth and Hazel walk up.

"Lets go." Annabeth says. You can hear the determination in her voice.

We walk in and gasp as the site. The inside is even more gorgeous than the exterior. I quickly pull Annabeth to the right side before she could start rambling. We stay close to the wall and huddle up.

"So Chiron let me do some research before we left and so I printed out some things I thought that might help." Hazel says, pulling out some papers from her messenger bag. "So the carving is in the Old Supreme Court Chamber, which is on the first floor. But we need a map."

I scan the room. Then I see a little rack of bright colored pamphlets on the left side of the building. I casually stroll over to the rack and pick up the closest pamphlet that was in English. I guess apparently there had been spanish tourist before me since the English pamphlets were on the other side. I open the first two pages of the pamphlet to see a map of the building. Using my finger, I scan the map until I find the room. I flip back on of the pamphlet's pages to find out more info on it and see a picture of the room.

"Uh guys. The room has only a small opening so that guest can see the room but not go fully into it." I say. Willa them comes walking towards me.

"Then I guess we'll just have to wait until there aren't many tourists and then go sneak into the room." Willa states.

"Gasp! Willa! Breaking the rules?!" I say sarcastically.

Willa rolls her eyes and lightly punches me in the arm. "Shut up Mandy." she say. We both giggle until an employee, I'm guessing security since the only other employee that would work here would most likely be a janitor, he isn't in a jumper, he isn't wearing headphones that are loudly playing Journey's "Don't Stop Believin'" and he isn't using a mop as a microphone, and he looks very professional, tells us to be quiet.

"Rawr," I say only loud enough for Willa to hear. She puts her hand over her mouth to muffle her laughter. I only had enough time to drag Willa back towards Annabeth and Hazel until we both starting laughing our heads off. We tried keeping it quiet but it was really hard. Finally, we stop laughing after doing it so much we were in tears and gasping for air since we were laughing so hard and long.

"Okay, so where do we go Amanda?" Annabeth asks me. I hand her the pamphlet/map and she gives it back.

"What?" I asked.

"Oh, most demigods like Hazel and I are dyslexic. It's because our brains are hardwired for Greek or in Hazel's case, Latin."

"Oh, sorry."

"It's okay. You didn't know."

"Okay, to reach the Old Supreme Court Chamber, we go down the first hallway on the right side which is this side," I said, point towards the hallway. "then the room is the third door on the left. It should be french doors so both doors will be open so that tourist can see the room. Also, there is only one way in and one way out and that's the french doors. So it's easy to be trapped in there."

Annabeth starts whispering. "Well then, here's the plan. We are going to go into the room and look from the tourist area for this carving:" Annabeth holds up a picture on a piece of paper. The picture is a carving of a woman in a semi-circle. The woman is half laying down. One arm is propping her upper body up while the other is held out. In the arm that is held out, the woman is holding a measuring scale with her thumb and index finger while her head is staring at the scale. Above the carving of the woman are letters that are scattered. They spell out "Astraea". The letters are in all caps and the second A is attached to the E's base. Then, around the semi-circle are pieces of marble that different shades of white, grey and black. **(A.N. I gave as much detail as I can. If you can see it, go to Google, search "Astraea vermont state house" and click "Images". With the amount of detail I gave you, you should be able to spot and see it.)**

Annabeth continued in a whisper. "Keep looking until one of us spots it. If you find it, say "Magical". Then, when it's close to closing time and there are little to no tourist, we'll go over the rope and go investigate the carving. But when looking for the carving, act like a tourist. Don't look like you are focused on searching for one thing. Casually look around. Take pictures. Read the signs. Just don't act unnatural. Got it?"

"Yup!" I say cheerfully.

"Yes sirree!" Willa exclaims.

"Absolutely!" Hazel declares with a joyful tone.

"Well then, let the search begin." Annabeth said with a low and mysterious voice. We all giggle and start walking. Towards our destination. Towards the place were we might just take our last breath in. But of course, none of us knew that.

_~~~~i'm just a line break. don't mind me.~~~~_

CAMP HALF-BLOOD (Right After the Girls Leave)

_Percy's POV_

I lead the boys, Charlene and Piper to the beach. Piper sets down 4 large plaid picnic blankets on the sand to make a giant square blanket and we all sit down in a circle. Finn puts the blue note in the middle of the circle and sits down next to me on my right, with Jason sitting by me on my left.

"Okay, so we believe this has to do with Finn since the note was handed to him. Right?" I look at everyone one and they nod. "Good, so the note says "Find the magic concealed inside, And the shield you will have to very much find, Will not be made of metal or stone, But would have been made from old bones, The magic will lead you on, To fight or Disney shall be gone." So it states magic twice, in "Find the magic concealed inside" and "The magic will lead you on." And the verse after that is the last one. To fight or Disney shall be gone."

There was silence around the group. Finally, Piper speaks up.

"So what it basically says is you have to find the magic within you, and once you do, it'll lead us on to save Disney. Right?" There were more nods among the group.

"But what I'm having trouble with is finding the magic within. It can mean multiple things. Plus we are almost positive it means Finn, but there is a possibility it is for someone else. It states "Find the magic concealed inside." That could mean multiple things." Charlene says.

"I think what she's saying is that it doesn't mean it is about someone, she's saying it could be about some-_thing_." Piper states. There are murmurs around the groups. I feel like I'm in a buisness meeting.

"I see what you're saying Charlene. It can be an object. And with this including Disney, that could be hundreds of thousands of things. Disney is all about magic." Philby says. "_But_..." he begins, stretching out the word. "I have a hunch it could mean about the group. The Kingdom Keepers."

"A hunch?" Finn asks sarcastically. I can see there is friction between them.

"Yes, _Finn_. But it's just a feeling."

"Okay, so here's what we'll do. We will start off with Finn since he was our original plan. If we find out nothing, we'll try it with you guy's whole group. And if that doesn't work, we'll research and investigate on objects in Disney." I state. No one disagrees with me. "Well then, lets start-"

"PERCY!" someone yells, cutting me off. I turn my head to see Rachel and Jess frantically running towards us.

"Percy! Where are the rest of the girls?!" Rachel asks. I can hear worry in her voice.

"They left for the Vermont State House. Why?" She turns pale. Rachel stares at me, unable to speak. I can see fear in her jade green eyes.

"Oh no." Jess says. She too is pale. "The vision that both me and Rachel had is about them!"

"What was the vision?" I ask with determination in my voice. But now too, worried for Annabeth. Worried for my friends.

"It's a trap! The state house is a trap! I guess somehow someone knew about the note and when they found out that they are going to the state house, they must of been a step ahead and set it up!" Jess said fearfully.

"What exactly did you guys see?" Finn asks cautiously.

Rachel started. "We saw the girls looking at this carving in a wall and Annabeth touched something on it and the carving in wall opened up. Then, this weird, lady, witch-"

"Maleficent. Behind them came Maleficent." Jess said. I searched for sarcasm in her voice but there was none. She was dead serious.

I look over to the group. Finn, Philby, Charlene and Maybeck (if possible) went pale. It was like the life was sucked out of them.

"I thought I killed her back in at the temple." Finn murmured. He didn't speak loud but everyone heard what he had said.

"This is not good." Charlene said.

I then decided to make the first move. "I'm going."

"We are too." Finn said.

"No, you guys have to stay here and try to figure this out. Hopefully I can make it in time." I say.

"You aren't going alone." Frank said. I looked him in the eyes.

"Yes, I am. I can deal with this myself. I need everyone else to stay here and figure this out. You all are smart enough to do it without me. Finn, watch over them," I saw Philby frown. "Philby, you're the smart one so I want you to make sure the ideas and everything are logical and right. Girls, keep an eye on the boys. I know all boys can be stupid. Also make sure to pitch in and help. We need girls too to figure this thing out. Campers, follow Finn's directions. Listen to Finn, Philby and the girls. And don't do anything dumb." I stared straight into Leo's eyes while saying the last part. "I'll be fine. I'll be back as soon as possible. Don't worry about me either. I can handle myself and you all have enough on your plates. They nod and look at me with sympathy. "Nico, call Mrs. O'Leary and bring her to Thalia's Pine. I'll meet you there to get her." Nico nodded. He stood up and jogged away.

I stand up and dust off my shorts. "I'll see you all soon." And I turn and head for my cabin to pack.

* * *

**Cliffhangie! Thanks to all my followers and the people who made this one of their favorite stories. Also know that I am going back and editing a few things in all the chapters to make sure it is after KK6 so there might be some spoilers. Now, I got a few questions to ask everyone! Put your answers in your review or PM them to me. :D**

_**So since in KK5 & 6, Philby and Finn are fighting for leadership and this is after KK6, I think Philby and Finn still should be "fighting". What do you think? Remember, this is after KK6.**_

_**Do you agree that from now on, I'll keep the POVs in only Finn's, Amanda's, Percy's and Annabeth's unless it's required that I write in third person or another person's? Just so that the story isn't all over the place.**_

_**What do you think is going to happen next?**_

**And that's all! Before you go, know that there is an important announcement in the next chapter's little description that will be right above Chapter 9 in the bold words. And you will really want to read it. :D**

**R & R? Or my freshly groomed dogs will lick you to death!**


	9. Chapter 9

**Yo! So as I said in the last chapter, I have an important announcement. This story will be split in half. So it'll be two stories. This one will finish with a cliffhanger and once it's done, I'll have a break so I can write the second story. So when the last chapter is finished for this story, know this is not the end. But this story will leave off with a lot of big questions that will be answered and concluded in the second story. Also know I am changing the title soon (because it's lame and VERY boring) at it'll be called "The End of Disney". The second's title will be "Our Final Stand" and it's the final book/part two of this one, "The End of Disney". I am estimating that both stories will be about 30 chapters long. In future chapters, (I'd say maybe around chapter 15) I will announce the summary for "Our Final Stand". I will be changing the summary and title of this story most likely when the next chapter (Chapter 10) comes out. It'll say in the summary {Originally called "KK/PJO-HoO Crossover!"}. So as a special treat, here is the new summary!  
_  
__"The End of Disney"_**

_**Prophecies have been spoken. Friendships have stayed unbroken. But now two different worlds collide. And both have to be allied. Light and Half-Bloods rise together as one. The fight to finally destroy the Overtakers will have begun. But all must beware a close friend. Who it may just be their lives end. One can try, but nobody can save everyone. Only the fates decide when their time has come. When all you can do is stare and watch your friend die, will you save them and pay the ultimate prize? Only the magic will lead you on, To fight or Disney shall be gone. (The first story in my KK/PJO-HoO series) {Originally called "KK/PJO-HoO Crossover!"}**_

**I made it rhyme so it would be like a prophecy. :D Now it's disclaimer time!**

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own Kingdom Keepers or Percy Jackson/Heroes of Olympus or anything else copyrighted in this story! All rights go to Ridley Pearson, Rick Riordan, Disney Hyperion and anyone else that has stuff used and is copyrighted. :D**

**REVIEWS!**

**Guest:** Awesome chapter!

_Why thank you! :D_

**Guest:** Thanks for the virtual cookie! My iPad mini thought it was delicious.  
I think that Philby and Finn would be even, because at the end of book 5 Finn seems to have mastered 2.0. I'm assuming that he'll be able to cross over in the daytime now.  
Yes, I think that the POVs that you have now are good.  
I don't know what's going to happen next; surprise me!  
Guess what stinks? For some weird reason, I can't find Kingdom Keepers 6 in our library catalog, so I can't read it. :( Boo hoo! I'm going crazy with suspense!

_You're welcome! Well, I did have Mrs. Jackson cook them for me! ;D Thanks for answering my questions! This one is a big surprise so I hope it does surprise you! Oh... that stinks! I hope you get to read it! It's freaking AWESOME!_

**Guest:** Love this story! Can't wait for the next chapter!:)

_I have A LOT of guest reviews! Thanks soooo much! Well here's the next chapter! Thanks for waiting!_

**Guest:** Awesome story! I personally believe this is the best story on Fanfiction. You capture the characters perfectly and your plot is AMAZING! Love love love it! Please update soon!

_Awwww! Thank you! The best story?! I don't know about that! But thanks! Thanks again and again! Well, now I'm updating! :D_

**firebright:** yes and yes to both questions ur my fav r&r :)

_Well thank you sooo much! You're so sweet!_

**THANKS TO ALL MY REVIEWERS!**

**Also, before we start, know that I am very sorry that I haven't been posting in a timely manner like I have wanted to. I meant to say this also in the last chapter. So please excuse me for making you all wait such a long time. Enjoy!**

* * *

Vermont State House

_Annabeth's POV_

We walk down the long hallway. Along the way, I admire the architecture. The walls were a light blue and there were painting all down the hallway. The floor board was beautiful with all the detail and the carpet was a gorgeous blood red. I snap out of my wonderland and start playing attention to where I'm going. _One door... two doors... ah ha!_ I slow down and stop at the two open oak french doors. We walk into the chamber and all gasp at the site. It's magnificent! _Now Annabeth, concentrate on the task at hand,_ I think to myself. Suddenly, I feel a cool chill fill the air. And let me tell you, after what happened in the past with cold chills, I don't like them at all. I shake it off the feeling. I'll just figure it out later.

"Okay, act natural. Like a tourist." I whisper to the girls and we start looking. There are 3 other people in the room with us to our right. An elderly couple and a woman. The couple had portable cameras out taking pictures and the woman was looking straight at something. She had on white gloves, a long black trench coat and a huge black hat. I couldn't see her face. I believe she may of saw me looking at her because she quickly left the room. The chill dissapeared. I got a sneaky suspicion that she isn't a lady. Most likely a monster.

"Okay, split up." I whisper to everyone.

"Splitting up basically means we are 3 feet from each other. There is not a lot of room." Willa whispers back.

"Still, it looks more natural." I send back and walk off to were the lady was standing. The furthest spot to the right. I look around and see nothing of interest. _Now what was that lady staring at?_ I look to where I believe she was staring and gasp. There it is!

"That looks magical." I say, indicating that I had spotted it. Amanda walks over first with a camera in one hand and the building's pamphlet in the other. Then comes Willa and Hazel.

"Where is it?" Hazel whispers. I point towards the ground in the back right. They nod and walk off again to look natural. About ten minutes later, I walk up to them.

"Let's take a break so we can eat." I say loud enough for people to hear. They nod and smile, knowing what I was doing.

We walk out of the room and back to the entrance. We walk outside and sit on one of the steps that leads up to the building's entrance. I pull out four peanut butter sandwiches and pass them out.

"Hey, where is Mrs. O'Leary?" Willa asks while unwrapping the foil to reach her sandwich.

"My best theory is that Percy called her." I say. I take a bite into my sandwich and boy, it was good. These were made by Tyson, Percy's half brother that's a cyclops and he makes the best pb sandwiches in the world!

"Oh, okay." Willa takes a bite of her sandwich and her eyes widen. "This is the best peanut butter sandwich I've ever had!" she exclaims with food in her mouth.

"I'm just glad it isn't Mrs. Nash's special: Microwaved dog food with crunched-up Doritos on top." We all get disgusted looks on our faces.

We all chomp down on our sandwich until they're all gone. Amanda licks her fingers clean and Hazel wipes her mouth off. I look down at my watch.

"Okay, so it's 3:32 and it closes at 4. So I say we head in at 3:40." Everyone nods. "Hey by the way, before I forget, did anyone else feel that cold chill in the air when we entered the court chamber?" I ask, curious if I was just imagining things.

"Ya, it was weird. It almost felt like those things that possessed Leo, Percy and Jason. But, it seemed to last longer." Hazel says. I look over to see Amanda whispering in Willa's ear. Willa nods and they turn towards us.

"I don't know how they did it or why, but we think it's an Overtaker." Amanda says.

"You mean a Disney villain?" Hazel asks. Amanda and Willa nod.

Willa starts talking. "Some of the villains like Maleficent need the cold to survive.-"

"So they give off cold energy, making the temperatures drop. But didn't Finn kill-" Amanda says.

"Maleficent back in the jungle?" They both said at the same time.

"Ya. Ya he did. So who could it be?" Willa asks Amanda. Amanda just shrugs.

"So we have a unknown villain stalking us. Well that's just great." I say sarcastically. I look down at my watch: 3:39.

"Time to go back in." I say. We gather up our things and head back inside.

_~~~~i'm just a line break. don't mind me.~~~~_

Camp Half-Blood - Thalia's Pine  
_  
Percy's POV_

I walk up to Thalia's Pine with my backpack to see Nico and Mrs. O'Leary.

"Hi Mrs. O'Leary! How's my girl?" I ask in a baby voice. She barks back and sits down. Or at least tries to. She was so excited, she could barely sit and her tail was wagging at least a hundred miles per hour. She sticks out her tongue. _Oh no,_ I thought. She lowers her head and gives me a big kiss. After one lick, I'm covered head to toe in dog saliva. I wipe it off my face. "Nice to see you too."

"Be careful Percy." Nico says as I hop on Mrs. O'Leary. I look down at him.

"Me, be careful?" I ask him him while pointing to myself. We get a good laugh out of that one.

"All I'm saying is remember, they dreamed the future. And the visions are always right. Meaning that the dreams had all the factors in it. It's going to happen Percy, you just need to get there save them from Maleficent, not stop what is going to happen." I nod and give him a half smile.

"Well, here I go. Hopefully it isn't a stupid idea."

"Dude, seriously? It's _always_ a stupid idea with you." Nico responds, now laughing.

"Thanks for the encouragement, _Death Breath_." I say, now laughing too and Mrs. O'Leary starts shadow traveling.

_~~~~ i'm just a line break. don't mind me.~~~~_

Vermont State House  
_  
Annabeth's POV_

"There's no one around." Hazel says, peering down the hallway.

"Okay. Move out!" I say in a harsh whisper.

"You sound like an army dude." Amanda says.

"Army dude?"

"Whatever they're called!" she responds. I giggle and we quietly walk down the hallway.

We enter the huge empty room. It feels just as magnificent as before but it has this weird feeling in the air. And I have this feeling that something is going to go wrong. But we can't stop now. Taking giant steps, we step over the ropes and into the "restricted area".

"Come on," I whisper, making a gesture with my hand for them to hurry. We walk towards the carving. When we finally reach it, I squat down to look at it. The girls stand around me in case of anything happening.

"Well, I don't see anything significant. Just Astrea." I say, studying the carving very closely. Wait, whats that?" I look down at the bottom right corner to see a Σ. "It's a sigma. But what is it doing here?" I touch the sigma when then ground starts to shake. I jump up and back away. All of a sudden, the carving sinks into the ground, and the marble floor turns into a staircase, leading into pitch black darkness. And worse of all, I see A LOT of spider webs.

"Well hello children." says a cold dark voice from behind. We all turn around to see a women. She had green skin, a black head piece and a black robe. Maleficent.

"Wait! You're dead!" Willa exclaims. She lets out a cold crackling laugh that sends chills down my back. The room feels at least 50 degrees lower and it seems as Maleficent is standing on ice.

"Well, you're wrong Isabella Angelo. Very wrong." and with that, Maleficent forms and ball of fire in her hand.

"STOP!" says a deep male voice. And I would know that voice anywhere. I turn my head towards the door to see a very familiar teen.

"Percy?!" I exclaim. He looks around and catches my eyes. I stare deeply into his sea green eyes, looking for an explanation of why in Hades he is here.

Percy starts to make his way to us with Riptide in his hand.

"Well Perseus Jackson, you came." Maleficent said.

"What?" he responds. Then it came to me.

"If you ever want your friends to be safe, Meet us there tomorrow before there's no sun." I mumble. "The thing Maleficent said in your dream Percy! She wanted you to come here!" I exclaim, finally putting the piece together. "RUN PERCY!" I yell in fear of what Maleficent has planned.

Percy starts running until he was hit by a blue laser and froze. From behind Maleficent, Syndrome, the villain in The Incredibles, appeared. I remember in the movie, Syndrome had this laser that freeze and move people around at his will.

"Too late." Maleficent says grinning, and Syndrome, Percy and herself were engulfed by a thick grey smoke. When the smoke cleared, they were gone.

"PERCY!" I yelled. I couldn't lose him again. I _wouldn't_ lose him again.

Hazel restrains me from running and I fall to me knees. I start to cry. I don't care if I looked weak and useless, I lost Percy_ again._ The one person I loved more than anything was gone.

Then I started thinking of what we found. So what now? I'm am just suppose to go down a creepy staircase like nothing just happened?

As if reading my mind, Hazel said softly "We need to get back to camp no matter what we found. We need to go." I nod and stand up, tears still rolling down my face.

* * *

**WAAAHHHHHHH! PERCY! Ooooo! I bet you all didn't see that coming! I hope you all liked it! :D**

**R&R? Or my stegosaurus will make you do algebra!**


	10. Chapter 10

**As you can tell, I'm lazy and I changed the summary and title and cover to this story! YAY! There's an awesome Famanda moment! Eeekkkk! Thanks to everyone who reads, reviews, favorites and follows my story! :D**

* * *

Vermont State House

Amanda's POV

"Hazel, take Annabeth back to the camp. Amanda and I will search the tunnel." Willa says. Hazel nods and walks off with Annabeth.

I dig through my bag and find some flashlights. I hand one to Willa and turn on mine. "Let's go. We need to do this quickly and quietly." and we descend down the stair case. It was pitch black besides where our flashlights shone. The tunnel was like a cave. There was utter silence besides our footsteps and the dripping of water. There were spider webs everywhere and I was praying that the spiders weren't nearby. Then things went south.

"It's a frickin dead end. Are you kidding me?!" I exclaim.

"Wait look." Willa said, pointing toward a Greek sigma sign. "Didn't Annabeth touch one of those and the stairwell opened?"

"Ya! She did!" I say.

Willa slowly reaches out. Finally she touches it. Nothing. "It didn't work. Maybe it's because we aren't Greek or something." Willa says.

"Maybe it just needs some force." I say. I reach out my hand and just as I barely touch it, the sigma lights up. The tunnel starts to rumble, then the wall opens up, revealing a silver shield. "Woah."

We run up to it. The shield was gorgeous. A little dusty, but still. It had writing all over it.

" I wonder what it says." Willa says.

"Why don't you just read it then?"

"Because it's in Greek."

"No it isn't. I can read it perfectly."

"Amanda..." she says slowly. "How can you read Greek?"

I gasp. All the pieces finally fit together.

"Amanda, you're not a-"

"Willa, I got to tell you something very important." She nodded. "When we arrived at the camp, you guys couldn't cross the boarder. But me and Jess could. I now know Jess could pass because of being a descendant of Delphi but me..."

She gasp. After a moment of silence she finally speaks up. "We need to get out of here."

I grab the shield and we run. We make it out of the tunnel and back into the state house. When we reach the front, we were so relieved to see Mrs. O'Leary sitting there. They must of send her back for us, knowing we needed a ride. Willa and I hop on and shadow travel away.

* * *

Camp Half-Blood

Hazel's POV

We walk down Half-Blood hill. I see the other group huddled up at the cabins. And it looks like Thalia is with them. The hunters must be here. Leo was the first to see us.

He waves. "Hey Hazel! Hey Annie!" I hear Annabeth growl behind me. "Where's everyone else?" Everyone turn towards us.

"Um... we left Amanda and Willa to finish. They should be back soon." I say.

"Where's Percy?" my brother, Nico asks. Annabeth shakes her head. Thalia runs up to Annabeth and hugs her as tears flow down Annabeth's face. Thalia escorts her away before anything was said.

I turn back to see shocked and sad faces. "Who took him?" Frank asks.

"I think they," I pointed towards the DHIs "call them the Overtakers. I think Amanda or Willa said one of them was Maleficent." All of the DHIs gasp.

"She's... She's alive?!" Charlene asks, shocked beyond belief.

"I killed her!" Finn says. "I should of known she would come back." he mumbles.

"You guys!" I hear behind me, towards the hill. I see Willa and Amanda running. But I saw something on Amanda's arm. It looked like a silver shield.

They finally reach us. "We found the shield!" Amanda says. "It says the prophesy Wayne gave us!"

"How can you read Greek Amanda?" Philby asks.

"That's beside the point. What I'm trying to say is-" I gasp. Amanda started glowing a deep purple glow and above her head appeared a wand and crystal ball.

Out of no where, Chiron appears. He smiles, "All hail Amanda Lockhart, daughter of the godess of magic and witchcraft, Hecate." We kneel down and rise.

"You knew?" Amanda asks Chiron, confused.

"YOU knew?!" Finn asks Amanda. She turns for him.

"Not until recently." I see a girl walk up.

"You asked for me Chiron?" the girl questions.

"Ah yes, Lou Ellen. Meet your new sister, Amanda. Let Amanda meet her siblings for a minute, then the mortals can go home for it is getting late. We can continue this another day."

"Yay! Finally a new sister! We don't get many in the Hecate cabin. Come on!" She grabs him by the arm and yanks her away.

10 minutes later...

Amanda's POV

After meeting all my siblings, I walk towards the big house. Apparently, half of my siblings can levitate objects so that's where my abnormal power comes from. Though when I showed them they were all shocked on how powerful it was. I got a weird feeling.

I shrug it off and enter the house. All faces turn towards me. I notice Annabeth is not present.

"Just in time! We are just about to leave." Maybeck says happily. I roll my eyes. A few other people do too.

I walk towards Finn. I lean down and whisper in his ear, "Can we talk outside?" He nods and I follow him out the front door.

He leans on the railing while I lean on him. "I have to stay, you know?" I say after a minute of complete silence.

He turns towards me. I stare deep into his green eyes. "I was afraid you were going to say that." He looks down. I slide my hand into his.

"Finn, I found out I have a mom! And I can't just leave after that." He looks up. Sorrow fills his eyes.

"I know," he drops his head again

"Hey, hey, hey." Using my hand, I lift his head. Our eyes meet once again. "Don't worry, I'll be fine."

"I know. But what about me. I can't live without you. I already almost lost you once. I can't let it happen again."

"Finn. You'll never loose me." Then I lean over and softly kiss him. We hug for about five minutes until breaking apart. Then I just lean on him until the others come out.

Finn, Charlene, Maybeck, Philby, Jess and I walk up to Thalia's Pine. We all hug and and say our goodbyes. I wave. "See ya soon." I say.

Nico and Mrs. O'Leary wait for them. Jess and I wave as they shadow travel away.

* * *

**R&R? Or I'll use my lightsaber on you.**


End file.
